I Miss You
by angelrks
Summary: Kurt had come to terms with his mother's death. But what if both Kurt AND Burt got it wrong? What would happen to Kurt if his mother suddenly appeared? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Kurt had always been lead to believe that his mother was dead. He thought he attended her funeral. Burt had always been lead to believe that his wife was dead. He was certain he attended her funeral. They both had come to terms with their loss. Of course they both missed her gravely but there was nothing either man could do about it. But now Burt had Carol. Carol knew that she would never replace Elizabeth in Burt's heart and she would never be able to take the place of Kurt's mum. No, she was happy with having a husband and a step-son. That was always enough for her. She took comfort in the fact that Burt's wife couldn't come and steal him away from her. Or that's what she thought. They all just assumed. They should know by now. Assuming makes an ass out of you and me.

* * *

**Just a very short prologue. Reviews are welcomed with open arms xxx**


	2. Sing Off

**A/N: I decided to rewrite this because I reread the old version and realised that it looked like a toddler had written it. Anyway, enjoy…**

**Chapter One (Rewritten)**

The bell rang signalling the start to Glee club and all the members came rushing into the choir room excitedly awaiting the next 'sing-off' between Kurt and Rachel. The two divas had allowed their fellow New Directions members to choose the criteria of what was going to be a diva off. Puck had suggested Miley Cyrus songs and so that is where they were now, playing their chosen song in their heads with their friends sat around them.

Usually, the Glee club were all very friendly, sitting in one big group laughing and joking with each other, but when there is competition involves you can be certain that sides will be taking. Unfortunately for Rachel, Kurt was much, much more popular in Glee than Rachel was so while he had Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Sam, Santana and Tina sat around him Rachel only had her boyfriend Finn.

Santana quickly glossed her eyes over Rachel's side of the room and muttered (in a loud voice to make sure that Rachel heard her) to Kurt "Oh, look at that. Looks like the only person who wants Little Miss Berry to win is Frankenteen and, to be honest, I think he's only there because there were no chairs left over here and he isn't smart enough to work out that they are portable!" This had a few of the New Directions laughing but they quickly stopped as Mr. Schuester, their Glee club director, walked into the room and scolded,

"That's quite enough Santana."

The band followed him into the room and took up their positions ready to accompany the two rivals in their sing off. Mr Schue gave the sheet music to both songs to the band and turned around his eyes locking on Kurt. Kurt looked really nervous, almost as if he was going to be sick and that _was_ unusual. The director took the opportunity of the other members shouting at each other, Finn supporting Rachel but most supporting Kurt, to have a quiet word with the boy who was paling more and more by the second.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Kurt's head snapped towards his teacher painfully fast before he replied,

"I…I think so. It's just, I have this feeling that something's about to go disastrously wrong. It's making me feel quite sick actually." Kurt raised his gaze up to Mr Schuester to see his face fall in concern,

"Perhaps you should visit the nurse?" He was worried about his student, he had gone very pale, and for Kurt that was saying something.

"Actually, if it's alright with you, I would prefer to sing first. That usually helps me feel better." Once again he looked at his director but this time his eyes were full of hopefulness.

Kurt sauntered to the front of the class but nobody noticed him, they all carried on with the heated debate they were in over Rachel's style of dress. Mr. Schuester tried shouting, "Settle down guys" but that didn't work either. He looked at Kurt and pointed to his own mouth, indicating to just simple start singing. Kurt did and the band soon caught onto the plan skipping the introduction and simple playing along to the beautiful sound of Kurt's voice. As soon as Kurt started singing the Glee club became silent, mesmerised by his voice.

"Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me"

Every note that flew out of Kurt's mouth was sung in perfect pitch, amazing everyone once again at how innocent a boy's voice could be. How his tone allowed him to sing songs traditionally sung by women. He looked Mercedes in the eyes as he sang the last line and she realised that as he was singing he was having flashbacks to scarce times with his mother that he could remember. It wasn't often that Kurt shared his memories about his mother to Mercedes, but when he did it warmed her heart. The way his smile would reach beyond his eyes when he would go into detailed descriptions of how big his smile felt when her perfectly manicured nails would reach the swing and push him higher and higher until he was scared he would fly off.

"I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you"

Finn sensed the happiness radiating off of his step brother before he even saw it in his eyes. He loved seeing Kurt like this: happy, carefree and relaxed. Lately he had been panicking although he had confessed to Finn that he wasn't sure what about. Apparently he just felt this dread in the bottom of his stomach that, mixed with the sense of fear he felt every day from Karofsky, made him feel completely sick. Recently, Kurt has taken to locking himself in their shared bedroom only opening the door, in just his old sweat pants and hoodie, when Finn was ready for bed. Finn had noticed that Kurt's picture of his mom that usually stood pride of place by his bed has migrated over to his dressing table but didn't say anything in case it made Kurt feel bad. Finn briefly wondered if that was who Kurt was singing this song for, his mom. After all, he was only little when she passed away. But then again, he might be thinking of when his father was rushed into hospital from a heart attack. He remembered how scared Kurt was that he was going to lose his father. It shocked Finn how many possible choices there was for Kurt to sing this song about and for the first time realised just how strong Kurt must be. Everyone imagined Finn to be the strong one, after all he was the star quarterback, or maybe Burt, the over-protective parent, but really Kurt was the strong one, emotionally anyway, Finn kind of looked up to him for that. It was in that moment that Finn made a vow to never let anyone hurt his baby brother. He didn't care if Kurt was strong, he shouldn't have to be.

"You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me"

William Schuester gave his student a thumb up to which Kurt smiled. He knew it was cheesy but, right in that moment, he was proud of Kurt. Just a few minutes ago he looked ready to pass out but here he was confidently singing in front of a class full of people, he did still look a little pale but maybe that was just Kurt, he had been getting paler lately. It turns out that Will didn't have to worry about making himself look really cheesy as all his other students were too intrigued in Kurt's singing than anything else. Too intrigued to notice the door open and a woman to walk in, but not too intrigued to notice a different voice finish off the last verse changing the wording slightly:

"I missed you

I missed your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

It'll be different now

I'll be here somehow

I couldn't let you go

And I need you to know

I missed you

Sha la la la la

I missed you"

As the beautiful female voice came to an end the New Directions stared intently at the woman. Within a couple of seconds they heard a choked sob coming from the front of the room and turned back to see Kurt sliding down to the floor using the piano as support. Even Brittany noticed the way that Kurt was looking at the woman in the doorway as Finn rushed over to his side.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss me?" The woman asked her voice quite high but with a subtle authority to it. Kurt turned his head to the side furthest from his step brother and proceeded to be sick on the floor.

Finn looked up at the woman, still standing in the doorway, again and a sudden dawn of comprehension showed on his face. Finn knew he recognised her from somewhere. That somewhere, he remembered, was in that photo frame that Kurt had recently moved as 'every time he looked at it he felt sick', he felt dread, he felt fear.

Shit, Finn thought. That is Kurt's mom.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Now, please leave a review? Was it good or really bad? Do you want me to continue or not?**


	3. VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Just a note to say that I am handing all my stories over to my amazingly talented best friend Rebecca Smith. She is a gorgeous girl that has saved many a life, literally. The thing is, I have cancer. Brain cancer to be precise and they can't operate because it is too far along. I am going to keep my account open so that I can still read and review stories but I am no longer writing any, I am hanging up my writing hat. Well, I'm not, just fanfiction. The truth is I'm moving on to bigger things, I'm writing a novel at the moment as a sort of therapy for the mental shock of my cancer.

When I asked Rebecca if she'd take over my stories she at first said no, she told me not to give up, but once I had explained that it gets me too stressed because I feel guilty if I don't update she said that yes, she would happily adopt each and every one of my stories. She has made me promise that I will write a collaboration piece with her once I feel ready though. No panic, she is a totally devoted Gleek, even more than I am actually. She has seen every episode at least ten times and can quote any episode at all.

If you need any support at all please feel free to PM me, or if I don't reply within two days then PM Rebecca and she will pass on the message.

Treat her well, she is an amazing person and is the reason that I bounced back after trying to commit suicide and the other things that have gone on lately and I know that she is the one I want by my side during treatment. Give her a few weeks to get up to date with the direction that my stories are going in, I'm going to let her decide which way she takes them and how long they are. I love you all and will miss you with my life, but I will be back for that collaboration piece!

Rebecca's Profile: thumper-littleowl

(Full link on my profile)

P.s She's putting a poll on her profile, she's asked me to ask you which story you would like her to update first and vote so she knows!


End file.
